Arbutus
by Shafa.AnimeLovers
Summary: Cerita Cinta antara Naruto dan Hinata dengan nama bunga


Halo-Halo !  
Apa Kabar semua?!  
Author Paling manis di dunia kembali lagi !  
#Teeetttt  
Ok langsung aja ya?  
Ini judul ff di ambil dari salah satu nama bunga...  
Artubus artinya "kamulah yang kucintai"  
#Cieeeeee  
Ok mungkin beberapa ff yang akan aku buat beberapa hari lagi juga berjudul nama bunga...  
Okok Kelamaan..

.

.  
Don't Like?Don't Read...

.

Happy Reading !

.

.  
Pairing : Naru x Hina  
Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto  
Warning : OOC,Typo's,cerita tidak jelas,alur tidak urut,Dll  
Genre : Romance,Hurt /Comfort  
Summary: Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga?Bunga ini adalah jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu...

Just Hinata and Author (manis#Teettt) Pov  
(Umm ada satu Naruto Pov)Sepertinya...

.  
Hinata Pov

*****  
Aku menutup lokerku dan menjinjing beberapa buku materi untuk hari ini. Berjalan ringan menuju kelas Kurenai Sensei, aku melayangkan senyum formal berkali-kali untuk orang yang kulewati. Err, ini masih pagi dan kenapa rasanya aku sudah semalas ini? Cuaca beberapa hari ini labil dan itu membuat tubuhku tidak dalam keadaan baik.  
Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Well, you can call me seorang mahasiswa fakultas akutansi di Konoha University. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Kaa-San ku mengurus perusahaan di Korea dan Tou-San ku sibuk dengan perusahanya Cina. Menyebalkan, tapi bagaimana lagi? Lagipula aku lebih suka tinggal sendirian sepertinya. Mereka itu seperti pasangan setan jika sedang bersama.  
Sama-sama keras dan sama-sama egois padahal aku tau mereka saling mencintai cara mereka saling menatap itu bisa membuat siapapun iri. Dan mereka memilih berpisah Rumah karena pada dasarnya mereka memang Sibuk. Klise sekali kan?. Entahlah. Aku tau mereka saling mencintai,  
tapi mereka juga tak bisa melepas karakter pekerja keras mereka juga...  
Ironis sekali ya?  
Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu senang berlama-lama tinggal disini dan ingin cepat lulus hahaha, (padahal setelah lulus aku tidak tau akan kemana. Bagaimana menurutmu?Mengikuti Tou-San atau membuntuti Kaa-San?) sebenarnya kalau  
ada opsi ketiga aku pasti akan memilih Mereka berdua hidup bersama dan kami hidup bahagia di Jepang. Hahahah. Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam beradaptasi dan.. aku juga tidak mempunyai banyak teman disini. Sebenarnya.. tidak juga,  
aku yang sengaja menjauh. Aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kebanyakan mahasiswa atau mungkin masyarakat disini yang rata-rata menganut faham yang "tidak benar"yahh kau tau kan?. Mungkin temanku bisa dihitung jari.  
Aku menoleh..Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku..  
Gotcha! Pandanganku tertuju pada pria berambut kuning nanas berlari bariton kearahku...  
Oh tidak jangan dia...Pipiku pasti semerah tomat sekarang..  
Dia Naruto Laki-Laki yang aku cintai..Sangat kucintai...

"Hinata-Chan?"Ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"E-Eh?"Ucapku Gugup..  
Dia tertawa kecil...Oh Tidak kenapa ia begitu tampan...  
"Oh aku suka ekspresimu yang seperti itu Hinata-Chan~"Ucapnya lagi..  
"..."Aku tak berani menjawab...Oh seperti apa mukaku sekarang?  
"Oh ya Hinata-Chan aku punya dua tiket konser..." ia memotong kalimatnya diakhir.  
Aku semakin penasaran aku kira ia akan mengajak ku kencan atau yah sekedar menonton konser.  
"Iya?" penasaran sekali dengan lanjutanya.  
"Emmm anu...Kira-kira apa Sakura mau ya aku ajak kencan..."Tanyanya,pipinya merona.  
Bagaikan petir dipagi hari !Kenapa ia harus berkata seperti itu?!Apa dia tau itu telah menohok hatiku secara telak?!Dia membuat hatiku sakit...Oh Kami-Sama aku lupa iya memang menyukai Sakura...Bukan aku...  
"Mun-mungkin"Ucapku lirih...  
"Oh kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu..Ada kelas Hinata-Chan !"Ucapnya lalu berlari dengan hati yang senang..Hemm pastinya...

Hinata Pov End

*************************************

Author Pov

Galau !  
Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata galau...  
Semua orang pasti mengira ia mayat hidup benar-benar tidak setelah mendengar bahwa Naruto dan Sakura telah resmi berpacaran...  
Seperti siang ini...

Author Pov End..

Hinata Pov

Hari ini aku pergi kekampus...Dengan malas aku mengikuti semua pelajaran pada jam pertama ini...Namun rasanya ini membuatku lapar...Yah jadi kuputuskan aku pergi kekantin walaupun disana bisa saja aku bertemu Naruto...

Deg !

Baru saja aku duduk dikantin,dua orang itu langsung mendatangiku..  
Kenapa mereka harus bermesraan di depanku?!Tangan Sakura bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Naruto..Oh Kami-Sama ini membuat hatiku sakit..  
"Konichiwa Hinata-Chan?Boleh aku dan Sakura bergabung?"Tanya Naruto membuyarkan sekarang sudah berdiri didepanku...  
"Daijoubu Naruto-Kun,Sakura-Chan.."Mau tak mau aku harus mau duduk bersama mereka...Kalau tidak bisa dikira aku ada apa-apa...Huhhhh !Setelah aku selesai makan aku akan langsung pergi secepatnya !"Ucapku dalam hati.  
"Arigataou Hinata-Chan"Ucap Sakura ramah kepadaku...Mereka benar-benar cocok !Cocok membuatku cemburu juga...  
"Dou ita sama"Ucapku sambil tersenyum..Senyum paksa...  
"Oh ya Hinata-Chan,Kau tau kita sudah resmi pacaran?"Tanya Sakura..

Jlebbb !  
Pertanyaan yang membuat hatiku tambah sakit...  
"Aku tau..Semua orang juga pasti tau jika melihat kemesraan kalian berdua"Ucapku..  
"Ah ini juga berkatmu saat itu..Saat kubertanya padamu tentang apa Sakura mau berkencan denganku..."Ucap Naruto..Wajahnya sedikit memerah sekarang...  
"Itu tidak masalah"Balasku. Ahhh ini membuat hatiku tambah harus cepat. Menyelesaikan makanku...

Kita terus bercerita. Ehm tidak... Mereka yang terus berceita.. Terkadang mereka bertanya sesuatu yang sepele padaku..Sampai hening datang sebentar menyelimuti kita...

"Oh ya Hinata-Chan...Siapa laki-laki yang kau cintai?"Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan..  
Aku tersentak..Namun beberapa detik kemudian.. Aku tersenyum kecil dalam hati.. Senyum miris..  
"Kamulah Yang Kucintai Naruto-Kun"Ucapku dalam Hati...Mana mungkin aku menjawab itu didepan pacar orang yang kucintai sendiri.  
Aneh bukan?  
"Oh ya Hinata-Chan..Tidak usah dijawab jika kau tak mau menjawab..Ini ada bunga untukmu..."Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan  
Bouquet bunga putih...

APA ?!  
Apa Ia sengaja memberiku bunga ini?  
Bunga yang artinya ia menolak cintaku?Padahal aku belum mengatakan isi hatiku...  
Sebagai seorang yang kutu buku.. Aku pernah membaca tentang 'bunga dan artinya' dan ini..  
Bouquet of withered flowers artinya :cinta di tolak.  
"Naruto-Kun?Kenapa kau memberi Hinata bunga ini?Bouquet of withered flowers artinya :cinta ditolak apa maksudnya?"Tanya Sakura.  
"Hemm?Apa Artinya seperti itu aku tak tau...Aku hanya tau arti bunga mawar merah yang kuberikan padamu Sakura... Rose (thornless) artinya : cinta pada pandangan pertama"Ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

Jleb !

Aku tau aku tak dianggap apa-apa olehmu. Namun bisakah kau tak memberiku bunga ini?  
Sama artinya kau menolak cintaku walau aku belum berkata apa-apa padamu...

*************************************  
Sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengikuti Kaa-San ku tinggal di Korea...Aku akan pergi menjauh dari Naruto...  
Naruto...Kau ingin tau jawaban tentang pertanyaan 'Siapa laki-laki yang kau cintai?'Ini lah jawabanya Naruto-Kun...  
Hari ini tepat jam 9 pagi aku akan pergi dari. Jepang...Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini entah berapa lama...Tadi pagi pergi ke rumah Naruto...Aku meletakan bunga Arbutus disana..Didepan pintu rumahnya...Dengan satu kartu ucapan atas pertanyaanmu waktu itu Naru...  
Dan disinilah aku..Didepan pintu keberangkatan pesawat menuju Korea...Selamat tinggal Jepang...Selamat Tinggal Semua kenangan Indahku bersama Naruto...

Hinata Pov end

{End}

.

.

.

.

Haha Enggak-Enggak masih ada lagi...

Naruto Pov

Pagi ini aku bangun pagi..Rencananya aku mau pergi lari bersama Sakura pagi ini..  
Tapi saat ku buka pintu kenapa ada bunga disini?  
Karna penasaran akhirnya kuambil bunga itu dan kubuka kartu ucapan yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga itu.

Dear Naruto...

Mungkin saat kau baca kartu ini aku sudah tak ada di Jepang lagi...  
Mungkin saat ini aku sudah ada di Korea bersama Kaa-San ku...Aku pergi pagi ini..Meninggalkan semua kenanganku di Jepang...  
Naru,Kau tau jawaban atas pertanyaan mu waktu itu?tentang 'siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai Hinata?'Jawabanya adalah bunga ini...Arbutus yang artinya~'Kamulah Yang Kucintai'  
Ya Kamulah yang kucintai Naruto...

Apa kau akan menungguku pulang?Aku pasti akan pulang...Tapi mungkin tak akan bertemu denganmu...  
Selamat hidup berbahagia dengan Sakura...

From : Hyuuga-Hinata...

Aku shock !Ternyata Hinata mencintaiku?Aku kira kau tidak mencintaiku Hinata !Oh Kami-Sama !Aku juga mencintainya !Aku sangat mencintainya !Tapi aku tau ini terlambat...Kau sudah tak ada Hinata...Meninggalkan ku dan bunga Arbutus ini...  
"Aku tau kita pasti bertemu lagi Hinata !Lewat bunga lain !Aku pasti akan menemukanmu !"

.

.  
Tbc..

.  
Sebenernya sih aku pengan bikin Oneshoot..Tapi rasanya pingin aja bikin ff ini chapter dan setiap chapter judulnya beda..Nama-Nama bunga semua...  
Hahahaha...  
Oh ya maaf ya kalo gaje.. Dan sebenernya Saya juga nggak tau bunga Arbutus itu wujudnya kaya apa...  
Hahahaha..

Ok ok selamat bertemu di next Chapter !


End file.
